Demain il pleut
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Je suis mort. On est tous morts. Ou si c'est pas le cas, c'est pour bientôt. Putain de guerre. La pluie qui cogne dans mon coeur et contre la fenêtre. Cette douleur qui revient toujours, si enivrante, si étouffante et pourtant tellement délicieuse...


**Demain il pleut**

Je suis mort. On est tous morts. Ou si c'est pas le cas, c'est pour bientôt.

Je le sais, et tout le monde, on le sait tous, on est morts, on va mourir.

_Putain de guerre._

Juste parce qu'un type a décidé que son père était un salaud, un moldu et un salaud, et qu'il fallait faire payer les sans-pouvoirs. Les incapables d'utiliser la magie, les sangs impurs. Par la même occasion, les sang-de-bourbes, et les traîtres à leur sang. Toute une histoire de sang, quoi. Parce qu'il en faut, pour couler, du sang. Il coule sur les cœurs innocents et tache les souvenirs. Mais on a rien demandé, nous. Juste de vivre. C'était peut-être trop ?

Je suppose que c'est ça, leur justice. Le monde décide un matin de ruiner quelques vies, et ça y est, le système est lancé, toute l'anarchie mise en place. On gomme le bonheur, tout doucement, et on peint les vies en noir, parce que c'est plus propre, d'effacer les couleurs variées pour tout recommencer d'une seule et même teinte unie. C'est même pas une couleur, c'est une valeur, le noir. Mais quelle valeur ça peut avoir ? Le noir n'est plus une teinte unie. Beaucoup trop tachée de sang.

_Putain de guerre._

Je pense que c'est la fin, on a plus d'avenir, on va tous crever comme des rats, dans les deux camps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ai un qui se décide à tomber avec nous, les autres, les anonymes, les soldats qui se battent pour deux causes plus importantes, les dégâts collatéraux. Le bien et le mal… Que de la merde. Des histoires de contes de fées qu'on raconte aux gamins. Moi j'y crois plus.

Parce que les rêves sont chauds, doux, sucrés, colorés, joyeux, simples, beaux et merveilleux. Parce que tout y est bien, on est heureux et c'est tout, on se construit un avenir.

Parce que la réalité est dégueulasse, glaciale, brutale, avec un goût acide qui pique et qui brûle, comme un vent d'hiver qui gifle violemment les joues, comme une claque par une fille qu'on vient de larguer, comme quand on glisse et que ça fait mal, et on se rend compte que nos projets pour le futur sont déjà rayés d'avance.

Parce que le futur, on en a pas.

_Putain de guerre._

Je crois qu'hier encore, on était des gosses, purs et innocents, mais c'est fini. Enfin, moi… Jamais vraiment été pur et innocent. Pour cause ma famille, mon éducation, mon entourage, mes influences et tout le reste. J'ai grandi avec l'idée de sang pur qui flottait autour de moi comme un poison étouffant. Enfin bon, on peut pas trop dire que j'ai essayé de me rebeller. J'acceptais, et puis c'est tout. Ca me semblait tellement beau, leurs histoires de pureté, tellement simple, leurs promesses d'un monde meilleur. J'acceptais, sans trop réfléchir, parce que c'était imposé.

C'était pas une raison pour utiliser des enfants pour soldats qu'on mène à la bataille. Parce que plus le temps passe, plus le sang coule, et plus les larmes roulent. La cruauté est un vilain défaut.

Le bien et le mal n'existent pas. Il y a simplement ceux qui vivent, et ceux qui survivent.

Hier, on vivait. Aujourd'hui, on survit. Et demain, on mourra tous.

_Putain de guerre._

J'espère que si le bien triomphe cette fois, comme dans les contes de fées, on se souviendra de nous plus tard. Il y a trop d'anonymes qui se sont battus, déjà, inconnus, oubliés, perdus, sans raison. Trop de gens qui ne demandaient que vivre, simplement, être heureux, respirer, avoir une famille et sourire chaque jour en se levant le matin, en embrassant les gamins avant d'aller travailler, se dire qu'on a peut-être pas tout foiré finalement.

On m'a appris à être sage, à obéir et à baisser les yeux. On m'a appris aussi à ne pas me laisser faire, à me battre et à faire mal. J'aurais dû refuser tout ça, rester libre, insoumis et n'être ni victime, ni coupable. C'est trop tard, maintenant, alors à quoi bon sourire, à quoi bon vivre et survivre, puisque demain on mourra tous…

Il fait nuit, et pas beau, en plus. Il pleut dans mon cœur et contre la fenêtre, et ça fait du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Dans mon cœur et contre la fenêtre.

C'est dingue, quand même. Un tel bordel, tant de vies gâchées pour la folie d'un seul homme. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un homme… Tuer tous les moldus et ceux qui y sont apparentés pour purifier la race. Quel but stupide dans la vie… Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une vie. Détruire d'autres existences, des familles, des rêves, tout foutre en l'air alors que lui-même est fils d'une sorcière et d'un moldu.

J'ai souffert, et aimé faire souffrir. Ca a toujours été très naturel, une seconde nature pour moi. J'ai plus le temps de regretter tout le mal commis, ce soir, parce que c'est trop tard. Je suis mort, on est tous morts, et si c'est pas le cas, c'est pour bientôt. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà déconnecté du monde, être ailleurs, loin, très loin du sang, des cris et de la souffrance. Les corps qui tombent dans la boue, les larmes qui coulent, les hurlements de détresse, les couleurs des sorts qui fusent, le sang qui gicle… Pas très classe, tout ça. C'est pas possible de vivre, tout simplement ?

_Putain de guerre._

Y'a personne pour se révolter contre ça. Personne n'a les couilles. Personne n'est suicidaire, en même temps. Parce qu'un simple signe de rébellion, c'est la mort assurée. Juste choisir son camp, rentrer dans les rangs et faire comme tout le monde : souffrir en silence pour quelqu'un d'autre. Une cause plus importante. Des dégâts collatéraux. Toutes ces vies sont des dégâts collatéraux. J'pense pas avoir les couilles, mais une chose est sûre : ce soir, je m'en fous complètement de mourir ou pas. Parce que si je crève pas, je vivrais pas. Je survivrais. Et à vrai dire, je sais pas trop quelle solution est la plus alléchante, la plus belle à prendre…

J'en aurais beaucoup sur la conscience, en fait. J'pense que ce serais trop lourd à porter pour moi. J'imagine que je serais hanté par les fantômes du passé et tout ça… Genre tous ceux à qui j'aurait fait du mal, tous ceux qui seront tombés au combat, ils reviendront me harceler dans mes cauchemars, leurs cris glauques résonnants dans ma tête pour me répéter à quel point c'était mal, tout ça… Et ils auront raison. Je sourirais, parce qu'ils auront raison. Je leur dirait à quel point je les approuve, parce que c'est vrai, et que je l'aurais mérité. J'admettrais que c'est ma faute. Parce que j'ai vraiment été pourri toute ma putain de vie. Et cette vie aura été un peu trop courte, mais bon. Elle aura été, c'est le principal.

_Putain de guerre._

Des coups à la porte. Un mangemort. Il dit qu'il est temps d'y aller. Je regarde une dernière fois par la fenêtre. Il fait toujours nuit, mais la pluie s'est arrêtée. Les battements de cœur se sont calmés aussi. Il fait gris, quand même, et triste. Beaucoup d'étoiles, plus ou moins brillantes, un ciel sombre, des nuages opaques et pas de lune pour éclairer tout ça. Espérons simplement que ces putains de machins lumineux continuerons de briller quand tout s'écroulera, histoire que je sois pas totalement dans le noir. Je m'attarde quelques secondes à la contemplation du ciel, comme un gamin con et rêveur, et ce sont quelques secondes de trop. Encore des coups, plus violents, plus brutaux, plus insistants aussi. 'C'est l'heure', qu'il beugle. Merde.

Je suis mort. Ou si c'est pas le cas, c'est pour bientôt.

Je souris, malgré tout ça, parce que c'est quand même bien stupide comme histoire. J'me promet intérieurement que si je survis à tout ça, je serais heureux, pour une fois. Je vivrais, pleinement, avec des couleurs et des sourires, une fille, des gamins, toute une famille. Je me construirais des souvenirs à partir d'éclats de rires que je formerais dans ma mémoire comme des photos en noir et blanc, et je vivrais, pour une fois. J'me promet aussi que si je meurs, j'aurais pas de regrets, parce que de toutes façons, c'était un peu ce à quoi j'étais voué, comme tous les autres. J'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir. J'en ai plus tellement. La pluie s'est arrêtée, mais elle reviendra, très bientôt, dans mon cœur et contre la fenêtre. Parce que c'est la guerre, la putain de guerre, et qu'on peut pas tout gommer comme ça. J'crois bien que c'est pas possible de tout oublier, tout effacer et tout recommencer. La douleur reviendra vite, enivrante, étouffante et pourtant tellement délicieuse…

La douleur reviendra, dans mon cœur et contre la fenêtre, et ça fera hurler les loups et rire les enfants, et moi je deviendrais fou, parce qu'elle est tellement enivrante, étouffante et pourtant tellement délicieuse… Encore des coups ; il va défoncer la porte si je sors pas tout de suite. Je souris encore, parce que cette putain de douleur reviendra, et elle cognera dans mon cœur et contre la fenêtre, c'est pour bientôt. Parce que c'est la fin.

Je suis mort. Ou si c'est pas le cas, c'est pour bientôt.

Demain il pleut.

* * *

_Ecrit à partir d'une chanson un peu spéciale qui s'appelle 'Demain il pleut', de Guerilla Poubelle. Je suis pas spécialement fan, et la chanson en elle-même n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire, mais le titre m'a inspiré, le refrain et le rythme. Je suis pathétique à parler comme ça, et légèrement inutile. J'espère que vous avez aimé…_

_Reviews ? :) _


End file.
